


Hate or Love?

by Kentastics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, johnny is a Fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: Johnny isn't in love with Jaehyun, he really isn't. He hates the boy with a passion, or at least that's what he thinks.





	Hate or Love?

Johnny wasn't gay.

He loved girls and their long hair, their lips and how soft their skin was. Girls with short hair, skinny girls or chubby girls. Long girls, short girls, it didn't matter. Johnny loved girls and he had never been romantically or sexually attracted to a boy in his enire life.

He wasn't a homophobe, though. Johnny respected everyone, no matter what their sexual orientation was. If someone was nice to him he was nice to them and this was the main reason why he had many different friends. Gay or straight didn't matter to him. At some point he was even sure more than half of his friends were gay and that was okay. It was just that he himself wasn't interested in guys.

Of course he knew not only girls fell for him. Johnny was goodlooking, very friendly and had a good sense of humor. It had happened more than once that a boy approached him and asked him out and Johnny always politely declined. He offered them their friendship instead and most of them gladly accepted this, already happy to get a chance to be near him.

Except for Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun didn't exactly ask him out, but Johnny could tell the boy was interested in him. The way he smiled at him when Johnny caught him staring, how he would wink and even the way Jaehyun dropped things on purpose just to show off his ass. Johnny wasn't stupid, but once again, he wasn't gay.

That didn't stop the boy from pestering Johnny almost every single day. In fact it only seemed to get worse. He greeted Johnny whenever he saw him, always complimenting his looks. The thing was that Jaehyun never actually talked to him. He was definitely flirting with Johnny but at the same time he managed to keep his distance. Johnny grew more suspicious with every day that passed, he was sure the younger had a plan.

Johnny tried his best not to be affected by the way the younger boy acted, but somehow he couldn't help but feel _something_. It wasn't necessarily a good feeling. It was more some sort of feeling of annoyance that made his blood boil whenever Jaehyun did something. There was something about him that made it impossible to look away.

He couldn't help but stare when Jaehyun ran a hand through his light pink hair or when he shot him a wink. He didn't look away when Jaehyun took off his shirt on a hot day or when he showed off his ass. It made his hands itch, made him roll his eyes whenever Jaehyun caught him and showed him that annoying smirk. Johnny was one hundred percent sure that it didn't excite him. The worst was that he couldn't even tell Jaehyun to stay away from him, because the boy didn't even try to start a conversation. He didn't really bother Johnny and yet he did.

 

"Why does he even annoy you so much?" Ten asked him one day. Johnny had been talking about Jaehyun once again and how much the younger annoyed him.

"I don't even know how to explain it," Johnny started, nibbling on his bottom lip. "He is everywhere. This university is so big and yet I see him every damn day. He just sits and shamelessly stares at me and then has the audicity to smirk when I look." he explained.

"Then don't look at him." Ten answered, rolling his eyes.

"How can I not when he is literally everywhere? Did you even hear what I just said?" Johnny asked.

"All I hear is you saying his name all the time. Are you sure you don't just have a crush on him?" Ten replied with raised eyebrows.

"Ten!" Johnny said in surprise. He gave the younger boy a push, making him laugh. "I'm not attracted to guys. But if you want him I definitely won't stop you." he continued.

Ten had been his best friend for about two years now. He went to the same university and was Johnny's first gay friend. The rumour of him and Johnny getting closer spread quickly and it took the older boy a lot of effort to convince everyone that they were just friends. Ten however seemed to have fun in making people think they were dating and managed to keep it up for three whole months until he finally told everyone Johnny was nothing more but a friend.

"I'm just saying, you talk an awful lot about him for someone who claims to hate him." Ten said with a shrug.

"Did you never have that feeling? That someone annoys you so much that you keep thinking about them?" Johnny asked, making Ten snort.

"I did, actually. We ended up making out in the janitor's closet," Ten said, smiling at the memory. "It was so hot."

"I'm pretty sure I won't end up like that with Jaehyun." the older boy answered. The thought of even coming that close near Jaehyun made him shiver.

"He's definitely not my type," Ten started. "But he would totally be your type if you were into guys. Muscular, nice ass, perfect height. Not afraid to take the initiative, a little cheeky at times. And I haven't even talked about his pink hair or his dimples."

"Now you're just trying to get on my nerves." Johnny warned him.

Ten laughed once again before a silence fell between the two. It gave Johnny some time to think about what his friend had just said. Of course Johnny knew Jaehyun had a good body. He had a really nice ass for a man, Johnny wouldn't deny that. It just wasn't something that turned him on. It didn't make him excited in any way.

Johnny should've known Jaehyun actually _did_ have a plan.

It was really just a combination of unfortunate events but Johnny had to blame someone for it. He refused to admit that it was his own fault for being late. If Ten had stopped him from drinking the day before he wouldn't have forgotten to set his alarm. Ten didn't even message him in the morning, which resulted in Johnny being almost two hours late.

It was also the day they were apparently supposed to start with some sort of group project. It turned out Johnny wasn't the only one who was late that day. The others seemed to completely forget Johnny even existed and eventually he was assigned to work with the one other person who wasn't there. At first he didn't really mind, until he found out that said person was none other than Jung Jaehyun.

Johnny's mood was instantly ruined but he slowly moved to sit down next to the pink haired boy anyway. He sank down in his chair when Jaehyun smirked at him. He really tried his best to ignore it, but he couldn't stop the feeling in his chest from growing bigger. Johnny glared down at the table when the younger moved closer to him.

"You should give me your number." Jaehyun said, handing Johnny his phone. Johnny just looked at the object with a frown.

"I don't like you, Jaehyun." he answered.

"Of course you don't," Jaehyun answered, smile growing bigger. "But I still need your number for the project."

Johnny took his phone and put his contact info in. He didn't like the idea of Jaehyun having his phone number, but if he didn't want to fail it would be better to just get it done with. It was completely unreasonable to say Jaehyun had this all planned out, but at this point Johnny would pretty much just fish for a reason to hate the younger boy more than he already did.

"Thanks babe." Jaehyun said, giving him a wink as he walked away.

By the time Johnny fully understood what Jaehyun just said the boy was already out of his view. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He packed his bag and walked back outside to find his best friend, ready to complain some more about what just happened.

After a few minutes of searching he saw Ten's blonde hair. The boy was leaning against a tree, waiting for Johnny to come find him and definitely unprepared for the older boy's complaining. Johnny knew the younger found it annoying but he had to talk about it to someone. For a second he felt like that one Patrick meme he had seen online so many times before. Ten was just minding his own business, enjoying the nice weather and Johnny was more than ready to ruin his friend's mood by talking about Jaehyun once again.

"You have no idea what just happened." was the first thing Johnny said when he finally reached Ten.

"I mean, I can only guess it has something to do with Jaehyun." Ten answered.

"He called me babe." Johnny said. He decided to ignore the sarcasm in Ten's voice.

"Okay now this is interesting." Ten said, putting his phone away. Johnny knew it was something that would interest Ten.

"Long story short we have to work together for a group project since both of us were late. He asked me for my number so I warned him that I wasn't interested in him. First of all he had the audicity to brush it off as if it was nothing. He literally said, and I quote, 'of course you don't', as if I was telling a lie!" Johnny stole Ten's smoothie from him, stressfully taking a sip. "And then after I put my contact info in his phone he thanked me, called me babe and walked away."

"Juicy," Ten said. "What did you do?"

Johnny frowned. "Nothing. I was surprised by what he said. By the time I came up with something he was already gone." he answered, making Ten snort.

"And what would you say then, if you weren't so surprised?" Ten asked him. Johnny shrugged.

"Something mean, probably. Maybe it's for the best I didn't get the chance to say something." he said.

"As if you have it in you to be mean to anyone. Someone could rob you and you'd still smile at them." Ten answered, seeing right through Johnny's lie. Truth is that Johnny had no idea what he would've said to Jaehyun if he hadn't walked away. Just like his friend had said he would probably just say thank you, no matter how much he disliked the younger boy.

"That's not the point, Ten." Johnny whined out.

"Then what is the point, Johnny?" Ten said in a mocking tone.

"You know how I feel about him. It makes me uncomfortable." Johnny explained, although he felt as if uncomfortable wasn't the right way to describe it.

"I'm sure he's just playing around. He probably enjoys your reactions." Ten answered with a shrug.

Johnny let out a sigh, throwing the now empty plastic cup away as they walked towards his car. It had become a normal thing for Johnny to drive Ten home everyday. On days where either of them was free before the other they would wait for outside or in the library, studying or doing work so they wouldn't have to do it at home. Johnny never really minded waiting for Ten as he knew he wouldn't study at home. There were too many things to distract him, like video games or Netflix.

They finally reached Johnny's small black car after walking under the burning sun for way too long. The sun was too hot on his skin and Johnny knew the heat in his car would be almost unbearable, especially since the air conditioning in the vehicle didn't work like how it was supposed to do.

He let out a sigh in relief as he opened the door of the backseat, putting his backpack on the floor of his car. Ten had already taken his place on the passenger's seat, his own grey backpack on the floor inbetween his legs. Johnny slammed the car door shut a little too loudly and right when he was about to take place behind the steering wheel he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"See you tomorrow, sexy."

Johnny's head shot up so quickly that he was sure he pulled a muscle in his neck. He saw Jaehyun grinning at him for exactly two seconds before the boy turned around again, running to catch the bus. Johnny watched him for a few more seconds before getting into his car. He let out a frustrated groan and let his head fall forward on the steering wheel.

"He's definitely playing with you," Ten said with a smirk. "It's fun to see how he gets you all worked up."

"If you don't shut it right now I will kick you out of my car."

 

After one week of working with Jaehyun, Johnny found out he actually wasn't that bad. It turned out Jaehyun was a hard worker and took their assignment very seriously. He checked everything Johnny wrote down because he wanted to be sure everything was right. There were no sneaky touches or flirty comments like Johnny had expected. Not yet, at least.

Just when Johnny thought Jaehyun finally decided it wasn't fun anymore to get a reaction out of him he decided to continue his little games. It happened on the day they finally finished their project after three weeks of hard work. They were sitting in the library and Johnny was just about to pack his bag when Jaehyun went from being a hardworking and serious student to being playful and annoying once again.

"So," he started, sitting down on the table right in front of Johnny. "Are you still claiming you're not interested in men?"

Johnny let out a groan. "Get lost, Jaehyun. I told you before I'm not interested in you." he answered.

"You did. And I totally believe that." Jaehyun said, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"What makes you even believe I'm interested in you?" Johnny asked, leaning back in his chair. Jaehyun's smirk grew bigger.

"The way you look at me. I wasn't the one who started this whole thing and you know it," the younger said. "You were the one who started this staring competition and I reacted to it." he said.

"So you assume everyone who looks at you is interested in you?" Johnny answered, completely ignoring the whole story about how he was the one who started staring at Jaehyun. It was true after all, but that didn't mean he was interested in him.

Jaehyun just shrugged. "Look, Johnny, I'm not going to lie. You are really fucking hot and I definitely wouldn't mind having you in my bed," he said. He stood back up and Johnny thought he was going to leave. He realized he was wrong when Jaehyun sat down in his lap. "Let's say even if you aren't interested in guys, aren't you curious? Don't you ever think about what it would be like to have a boy in your bed instead of a girl?" the younger whispered in his ear, pressing a soft kiss to the skin that send a shiver down Johnny's spine.

"Get off me, Jaehyun." was the only thing Johnny said.

"Of course, I won't do anything that's not consensual," Jaehyun said with a wink as he got off Johnny's lap again. "But if you change your mind you know where to find me. I could be all yours." he said before walking away.

For the rest of the day Johnny had trouble concentrating on whatever he was doing. He tried playing a videogame but quit when the words _'Game Over'_ appeared on the screen for the fourth time in not even ten minutes time. He then tried watching a show on Netflix, but he was so caught up in his own thoughts that the episode had ended before he even understood what was going on.

Johnny let out a sigh as he put his laptop away. He was scared to cook that evening, images of him setting the kitchen on fire because his thoughts were elsewhere kept popping up in his head. Johnny decided to order a pizza instead, as this was safe and easy.

While he was eating he kept staring at his phone, trying to decide whether or not he should tell Ten about what had happened. Part of him wanted to call him, but another part of him wanted to keep it to himself. Jaehyun's words did make him think, but that didn't necessarily have to mean anything. He was flattered by Jaehyun's compliments but he still couldn't imagine himself in bed with another guy.

A few minutes and a whole pizza later Johnny decided not to tell Ten about any of this. Instead he got himself a glass of wine and once again opened Netflix on his laptop, looking for a good movie to watch. For a while Johnny was able to focus on the movie, any thought of Jaehyun pushed to the back of his mind. But as soon as a kissing scene between the two main characters became a little too intimate his thoughts went right back to the younger boy. His own thoughts surprised him, but he decided it was probably the two glasses of alcohol.

He stared at his phone for a few minutes, completely ignoring the movie that was playing on the screen in front of him. With a sigh he closed his laptop and put it away under his bed. He took his phone from the bed and without thinking much about it he searched for his chat with Jaehyun. So far it had only been conversations about their now finished project, but Johnny was about to change that when he sent a short _'hi'_.

Johnny wasn't very surprised when his phone screen lit up not even a minute later. He didn't fail to miss the smiley face Jaehyun put after his text message and for a second he wondered what the fuck he was doing. He just stared at the chat for a full minute, waiting for Jaehyun to go offline so that he could find the courage to send another message.

Jaehyun didn't go offline, though. When Johnny still hadn't replied three minutes later, the younger sent him another text message, asking him why he texted him. This was quickly followed by another message, asking him if he needed something from him. Johnny felt courageous, texting back nothing more but a simple _'yeah'_. He knew he could always blame it on the alcohol later, even though he only had two glasses of wine.

He kept looking at the chat as Jaehyun sent message after message. The first one was a surprised _'Oh?'_. Jaehyun probably wasn't expecting Johnny to actually say yes and to be really honest Johnny himself didn't even expect he would say yes. He was pretty much talking to the person who made his blood boil, telling him he needed something from him. There was no way this was going to end well.

The second message was a confirmation, followed by a winky face that made Johnny roll his eyes. Johnny didn't reply, though. He just kept staring at the screen and watched how the word _'online'_ disappeared from under Jaehyun's name.

Johnny nibbled down on his bottom lip, thinking about what he was going to say next. He suddenly thought how what he was doing wasn't right. He was texting a guy in a way he shouldn't be texting a guy. He thought to himself that he should just ignore Jaehyun's message and put his phone away. If Jaehyun asked him about it later he would just tell him the usual story about how he wasn't interested in him, that he misinterpreted his message.

It wasn't like he got much time to think about it, though. The word _'online'_ appeared under the younger's name again and shortly after Johnny received a picture that almost made him drop his phone. It was a picture of Jaehyun laying in bed on his stomach, wearing nothing but his underwear and giving him a good view of his ass. Johnny hated to admit it, but Jaehyun really had an amazing body.

Another message popped up on his screen, asking Johnny if this was what he needed. Johnny was already typing out a new message when Jaehyun sent him another picture. It was almost the same as the one he sent before, except for the fact that he was now fully naked and his pretty lips were slightly parted. When did Johnny even start thinking of Jaehyun's lips as pretty?

It was the only response Johnny could give. He stared at the one word he typed for a good ten seconds before finally hitting the send button. Jaehyun seemed to appreciate Johnny calling him pretty, because quickly after he sent it he got the question if he wanted more. Johnny felt as if he was in some sort of trance when his thumbs pressed those three letters on the keyboard. _Yes._

Johnny waited for a good ten minutes for Jaehyun to respond and right when he thought the younger was ignoring him, he received a video. He opened the video and immediately felt his cheeks heat up at what he saw. Jaehyun had put his phone somewhere in front of him so he had both of his hands free. Johnny watched how Jaehyun got back on the bed, laying on his stomach and spreading his legs.

Jaehyun looked behind him for a few seconds, biting his lip as his hands found their way to his butt cheeks. Johnny paused the video when he realized what was going on, his heart skipping a beat. His thumb hovered over the screen for a few seconds. He was trying to decide if he should just go back and ignore whatever Jaehyun had to say, or if he should continue to watch how Jaehyun played with himself. He chose the second option.

He found himself being fascinated by how Jaehyun worked himself open with his lube coated fingers. The little noise he let out made Johnny want to touch himself, but this only made him wonder when he even got hard. By the time he finished watching the video he had his shorts pulled down, hand wrapped around his dick. He was about to reply when Jaehyun had the audicity to call him. And of course Johnny had to pick up.

"Is that what you needed?" was the first thing Jaehyun said.

"Yeah." Johnny answered.

"I wish you were here to touch me," Jaehyun said. "Would you like that, Johnny?"

"Yeah." Johnny said again, earning him a laugh from the younger.

"Not much of a talker, huh." Jaehyun said in an amused voice.

"I- I don't know what to say." Johnny admitted, once again feeling his cheeks heating up.

"It's okay. Are you touching yourself right now?" Jaehyun asked and Johnny hummed in response. "I wish I had my lips wrapped around you. I bet you have a nice dick."

It was silent. Johnny could hear Jaehyun breathing loudly on the other side of the line. He was probably touching himself as well, the only difference being that he wasn't feeling as guilty about it as Johnny was. Johnny held his breath as he pushed his shorts further down. He went back to the chat with Jaehyun and took a picture of his dick, proudly standing up against his stomach.

"Check the chat." Johnny said.

"Oh, fuck," he heard Jaehyun moan out. "That's so hot, baby. It would feel so good inside of me."

The combination of the nickname and the idea of having sex made him let out a moan, which Jaehyun didn't fail to hear. "Would you like that, baby? Having me ride your cock?" Jaehyun asked.

Johnny didn't know why these words turned him on so much. He almost felt bad about how horny the tone in Jaehyun's voice made him, the little sounds he let out. For a split second he actually wished he was with Jaehyun to see what the younger boy would do to him.

"You could push me back on the bed, pounding into me as I beg for you to touch my cock. Kissing you all over your neck and shoulders, leaving marks so you remember what we did the next morning." Jaehyun continued. Johnny moved his hand a little faster.

"I can't stop thinking about how you would feel inside me. Fuck, I'm going to cum," Jaehyun said. Johnny could hear a loud moan and he assumed Jaehyun came. The thought of it almost sent him over the edge as well. "I made a mess because of you, baby. Are you close?" Jaehyun then asked.

"Fuck, yes." Johnny answered, moaning softly.

"Are you gonna cum for me? Think about how nice it would be to fill me up with your hot cum," This seemed to do it for Johnny. He let out another moan as he came all over his stomach and chest. "So hot." he heard Jaehyun say.

When he came down from his high the feeling of guilt only grew bigger. It was as if it suddenly hit him that he shouldn't be doing this. He wasn't gay, he didn't want to give Jaehyun the wrong idea.

Without even saying goodbye he ended the call, a wave of panic coming over him. To make things even worse Jaehyun sent him another text message, saying how hot it was and that he couldn't wait to do it in real life. Johnny decided to ignore it. He never wanted to text Jaehyun again and he definitely didn't want to see him. He thought it would be best to just ignore the younger boy as best as he could.

Johnny wondered if he should call Ten to tell him what happened, but once again he realized that his friend would hit him with the typical _'I told you so'_. Ten would tease him about it and this was the last thing Johnny needed. He kept it a secret.

Turned out it was harder to ignore Jaehyun than he thought it would be.

Two weeks after the incident Johnny got a new roommate. He was informed about this weeks before and he was happy about not being all by himself anymore, until his new roommate showed up at his door. It was no one other than Jung Jaehyun.

The boy seemed to be just as surprised as Johnny was. They were standing face to face and for a second Johnny thought about slamming the door shut right in his face, even more so when a smirk appeared on Jaehyun's face. He didn't do it, though.

Instead Johnny stepped aside to let him in, refusing to say anything. It was the first time he saw Jaehyun since that one night. He let Jaehyun turn in their project, claiming he felt too sick to come to university. It was true that he didn't go to uni that day, but the reason wasn't him being sick. He stayed inside all day playing videogames, avoiding any messages Jaehyun sent him.

But now that he had the boy as his roommate it became pretty much impossible to avoid him. Jaehyun didn't say anything about what had happened and he was grateful for that. In fact he didn't really bother Johnny in any way. Jaehyun acted the same as he did during their project, except he was now much more friendly rather than serious.

Jaehyun would bring him food after a long day and when he cooked something he always left something for Johnny. He did their laundry and sometimes even made Johnny's bed when the older didn't even ask for it. Johnny never had to clean and after a while they started doing their grocery shopping together.

Johnny got used to having Jaehyun as his housemate, until the younger started playing around again.

He didn't even see it coming. He arrived home after a long and bad day of university and he wanted to do nothing more but sleep. It was past eight in the evening and when he walked into the kitchen he immediately looked for the food Jaehyun left him. He knew Jaehyun had cooked dinner, because the younger texted him that he left him some in the microwave.

At first he was too tired to even notice Jaehyun wasn't there. It was when he finished dinner that he noticed how quiet it was. Johnny assumed the younger had gone out with friends and wouldn't be home until late. Jaehyun usually didn't go out but it was Friday and Johnny would totally understand it if the boy needed to go out and have some fun. This would mean Johnny had the house to himself and just the thought of it made him let out a relieved sigh.

Johnny walked up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom. He closed his eyes when the warm water hit his skin. He had sore muscles and his feet hurt and he wanted to get in bed as soon as possible. Johnny usually wasn't the type of person to go to sleep at nine, especially on a Friday night, but that day wasn't exactly his day and he was tired.

He walked towards his bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama pants, his hair still wet and his face a light pink colour from the hot water. He barely even lifted up his feet as he walked, way too tired to do so. If he wasn't so exhausted he would've heard the sounds coming from his room and he wouldn't be so surprised by what he saw when he opened the door.

Jaehyun was laying on his bed, completely naked, legs pulled up to his chest and a vibrator buried deep inside his ass. Johnny froze and instead of slamming the door shut he kept staring until the younger noticed he was looking at him. He got a weird feeling in his chest when Jaehyun didn't do anything but smile at him as he continued to play with himself.

"Why?" was all Johnny could bring out.

"Because I was horny, of course. Why else?" Jaehyun answered. "Do you want to join me?"

"Why do you have to do this in my bed?" Johnny asked, completely ignoring Jaehyun's question.

"It smells like you," Jaehyun said with a shrug. "Makes it more exciting, too."

"I wanted to sleep." Johnny whined out.

"Oops?" Jaehyun answered with a giggle. The feeling in Johnny's chest got worse and he decided that he needed to get out of there.

"I'll go sleep in your bed for tonight," Johnny said. "Uh, have fun, I guess?" he awkwardly said before slamming the door shut.

Johnny thought he wouldn't be able to fall asleep that night, the image of Jaehyun playing with himself not leaving his head. He pulled the covers up to his chest and as soon as his head hit the pillow he let out a satisfied sigh. Everything around him smelled like Jaehyun and it didn't take him long at all to fall asleep that night. Maybe Jaehyun's smell was actually kinda relaxing.

In the weeks that followed Jaehyun kept playing around. He walked around the house naked, slept in Johnny's bed sometimes and sent him nude pictures when he got home before Johnny. The older boy usually didn't respond to it. He either asked Jaehyun what was for dinner or he completely ignored him.

Johnny had accepted the fact that this was just how Jaehyun was and after a few weeks he didn't even mind anymore. He started replying to his nudes with a short _'thank you'_. He wasn't even sure if it was just a joke like how he thought it was or if he was actually starting to become thankful for the way Jaehyun acted. He found himself staring at Jaehyun a little too long, paying a little too much attention too him and enjoying his texts a little too much, even though he barely even replied to them.

One night Johnny had trouble falling asleep, the thunder outside keeping him awake. It wasn't even past midnight yet but the house was dark and quiet. Both of the boys had gone to sleep early that night, or at least they tried to. Everytime Johnny thought he was about to fall asleep he was woken up again by lightning, making him groan in annoyance.

After a while of just laying in his bed he noticed the door creaking open. For a split second Johnny thought it was an intruder who was ready to kill, until he heard Jaehyun's soft voice. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Johnny?" Jaehyun asked quietly. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Why?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"I'm scared of thunder." Jaehyun answered with a shaky voice. "Please?"

Johnny blinked a few times and finally nodded. "Okay." he said.

He heard Jaehyun's footsteps getting closer to the bed until they were gone. He felt Jaehyun laying down next to him under the covers. Johnny was expecting him to try something, but Jaehyun didn't move at all. The younger was just laying there in the dark, his left arm barely even touching Johnny's right arm as sniffled quietly. Something wasn't right.

"Are you sure it's just the thunder?" Johnny softly asked after a while. Much to his surprise the younger broke down crying. Johnny never saw him so vulnerable before. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"A few guys locked me in the janitor's closet today because I'm gay." Jaehyun said as he cried. Johnny didn't know why his heart broke a little more with every sob the younger let out.

"Oh, Jae," Johnny said. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun and pulled him close to his chest, softly stroking his back as the boy kept crying.

"I was in there for two hours. I was so scared." Jaehyun sobbed out.

"Do you know who they were? I'll beat their asses." Johnny said. Jaehyun described what they looked like and Johnny made a mental note to talk to them the next day.

"Do you not think I'm disgusting?" Jaehyun asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why would I?"

"Because I keep playing around. I send you nudes when you don't even ask. You're not even interested in me like that," Jaehyun said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "But you know if you really asked me to stop I would."

"Don't worry about it so much. I think my days would be kinda boring without your nudes." Johnny said with a soft laugh.

The thunder was now somewhere in the distance and Johnny found himself actually enjoying Jaehyun's body warmth. The smell of his shampoo made him feel calm and he couldn't help but bring a hand up to feel his soft pink hair. When Jaehyun let out a soft noise Johnny realized the younger had fallen asleep. Johnny wasn't thinking when he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Or maybe he did, but he just didn't care that much.

Jaehyun looked so calm and peaceful, tears still visible on his cheeks. Johnny softly tried to brush them away with his thumb and he didn't fail to notice how soft his skin was. Johnny let out a sigh before closing his eyes as well, his arms loosely wrapped around the younger as he fell asleep.

When Johnny woke up the next morning Jaehyun had already left. He didn't know why he felt slightly disappointed. Maybe he just enjoyed Jaehyun's body warmth. It had been a while since someone slept next to him, after all. Or maybe he just wanted to talk to the younger. Their conversation had ended so abruptly and it didn't quite feel right.

Johnny only noticed the note the younger left on the bedside table when he was getting dressed. It was one of those yellow heartshaped notes Jaehyun kept in his backpack. It was nothing more than a short _'thank you'_ , but it still made Johnny smile. He was happy with the fact he could help the younger.

He didn't forget about the promise he made to Jaehyun, though.

That same day he found the guys Jaehyun had described. He wasn't actually going to fight, he just wanted to talk some sense into them, but when Johnny found out they weren't going to listen anyway he punched one of the guys right in the face. It was just one punch, to scare them and show he wasn't afraid to actually beat them up if he had to.

Jaehyun's words kept going through his head. He kept telling himself that he didn't do this just for Jaehyun, that he did this for his best friend Ten as well, for Taeyong and Doyoung. He didn't know why he kept thinking about it. It confused him that he only thought about Jaehyun when his fist hit the guy's face when he knew so many gay people.

He was confused why he kept thinking about the younger. He drove home that day feeling more excited than usual, not understanding why he wanted to get home to Jaehyun so badly. He wondered if Jaehyun knew what he did, if he would be happy or thankful.

As soon as he opened the door and walked into the living room he was greeted by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Thank you." Jaehyun said, the sound muffled by the fabric of Johnny's shirt.

"You already know?" Johnny asked in surprise, wrapping his own arms around Jaehyun.

"Everyone's talking about it. You're crazy." Jaehyun answered.

Johnny smiled, relieved that the boy appreciated what he did. It took him a while to realize Jaehyun was crying, wetting his shirt. "Jae? Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"No one ever did something like this for me. I thought you didn't even like me, that you wanted nothing to do with me." Jaehyun said inbetween sobs.

"I didn't, at first. I guess I just grew attached to you. You're my friend, Jaehyun, I care about you." Johnny answered, stroking his back in an attempt to comfort him.

Jaehyun didn't answer. Johnny didn't mind. They just stood there for a while, hugging as Jaehyun cried quietly into the older's shirt. Johnny didn't know why he did it, but he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. It felt right to do and this only scared Johnny more.

"You okay?" Johnny asked after a while. Jaehyun finally let go off him, wiping his eyes with his fists. Johnny felt a little disappointed when Jaehyun stepped back.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you keep having to see me cry." Jaehyun answered.

"Don't apologize for crying. I'm already glad I could help. I don't want you to cry alone." Johnny said, making Jaehyun smile.

"I baked pancakes. I left some for you in the microwave." the younger told him.

Johnny thanked him and walked towards the kitchen. When he took the pancakes from the microwave he was surprised to see they were heart shaped. He put the plate on the table and looked up at Jaehyun, whose cheeks were a light pink colour.

"I didn't do the dishes yesterday so this was the only available pan. I hope you don't mind." Jaehyun explained.

"It's cute," Johnny blurted out. "I mean- I'm already thankful that you made dinner again. You already do so much." he said.

"I don't mind doing it," Jaehyun answered with a smile. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, if you don't mind."

Johnny watched as the younger ran up the stairs. He ate in silence, thinking about why Jaehyun suddenly made him feel so many things. His thoughts went back to when Jaehyun told him he _couldn't wait to do it in real life_. He could feel his own cheeks heating up when he thought about how he wouldn't mind actually getting in bed with the younger.

When Jaehyun finally came downstairs again Johnny was already sitting on the couch, watching a movie on Netflix. Johnny smiled when Jaehyun sat down right next to him. He placed his head on Johnny's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you go to bed if you're tired?" Johnny asked, bringing his hand up to comb through Jaehyun's hair.

"I don't know. I wanted to be near you I guess." Jaehyun admitted.

"Could've just texted me. I would've come to you."

"Would you really?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't."

"So if I ask you to come to bed with me you would do it?"

"Let's go."

Johnny turned the movie off and they walked towards Jaehyun's bedroom. Johnny didn't even bother to take a shower. He was pretty tired himself and he changed into his pyjamas as fast as he could. He got into bed with Jaehyun and found out he didn't really dislike it when the boy decided to lay half on top of him, his leg thrown over him and his head on his chest.

"Is this okay for you?" Jaehyun asked, looking up at the older boy.

"This is fine." Johnny answered.

Jaehyun hid his face in the crook of Johnny's neck. It was quiet in the room. Johnny could feel Jaehyun's breath on his neck and for a second he thought the boy had fallen asleep. Until he felt a pair of lips pressing against his skin. At first he thought it was an accident, but Jaehyun was clearly sucking on his neck. The thing was that Johnny didn't even mind.

"Still okay?" Jaehyun asked quietly. Johnny hummed in agreement.

He then felt Jaehyun's hand moving down his body until it reached his crotch. Johnny was a little shocked when Jaehyun rubbed his hand up and down, but he made no attempt to stop the younger. Jaehyun looked up at him as if he wanted to ask if what he was doing was okay. "Are you not going to stop me?" he asked and Johnny shook his head.

He then did something he never thought he would do. He brought his hand up to the back of Jaehyun's head and pulled him in for a kiss. It seemed to surprise Jaehyun as well, as it took him a few seconds to react. But once he did react he was quick to take the lead, prodding his tongue against Johnny's bottom lip until the older boy gave him access.

They made out for a few minutes. Jaehyun's hands were all over him and Johnny let him touch. His feelings were all over the place and for once he decided to just enjoy the moment. He pushed the guilty feeling to the back of his mind as he cupped Jaehyun's cheeks with both hands.

Johnny let out a moan when Jaehyun pushed his hand inside his shorts and wrapped it around his cock. "Still not stopping me?" Jaehyun breathed out against his lips.

"You talk too much." Johnny answered before kissing him again.

It didn't take long before Jaehyun was sitting on top of him, shirt flying across the room. Johnny's own shirt followed soon after and he found himself enjoying the feeling of Jaehyun's naked chest pressed against his own.

Jaehyun then moved further down his body, pressing open mouth kisses to the skin until he reached Johnny's cock. The tip was already peaking out from his underwear and of course Jaehyun had to lick over it, making Johnny moan once again. He pulled his shorts and underwear down, leaving Johnny completely naked on the bed.

Johnny felt a little weird, but not necessary in a bad way. He enjoyed the way Jaehyun wrapped his lips around his dick, taking all of him into his mouth. Johnny hated to admit that Jaehyun was better at giving blowjobs than the girls he'd been with.

The younger sucked and licked and Johnny felt as if he was going insane with how good it felt. When he looked down he saw Jaehyun staring right back at him, looking way too innocent for what he was doing.

"The offer still stands, you know..." Jaehyun said after he crawled back up.

"I- What will it mean if we do it?" Johnny asked.

"It means you're having sex with a guy and nothing more. It doesn't have to mean anything."

That sentence was all it took to convince Johnny. He gently pushed Jaehyun on his back. His hands were slightly shaking when he pulled Jaehyun's pyjama pants and underwear down. The way Jaehyun's dick jumped free made him feel something he couldn't quite place. For a full minute he just stared at it before he finally wrapped his hand around the younger's cock. It felt a little strange at first but once he realized it wasn't much different than jerking himself off he felt a little more confident. After a while Jaehyun handed him a small bottle of lube and Johnny panicked a little. He had never even done anal before so it was completely new to him. Jaehyun must've noticed, because he gave the older a warm smile and put the lube back on the bdside table.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, a handjob is fine too." Jaehyun said.

"No- It's okay. I just- I don't know what I'm doing." Johnny admitted.

"Do whatever you think is right. Relax, Johnny." Jaehyun handed him the lube again and this time Johnny took it from him. "Do you want me to lay on my stomach? Might be easier." Johnny just nodded.

He watched as Jaehyun turned on his stomach and spread his legs. Johnny held his breath when he squeezed the lube on his fingers. He used his free hand to slide it over the skin of Jaehyun's asscheek, giving it a light smack and taking the younger by surprise. Johnny then gently pushed his middle finger against Jaehyun's entrance, slowly pushing it in.

"Like this?" Johnny asked as he started to pump his finger in and out.

"You can use two fingers, don't be too gentle." Jaehyun answered.

Johnny nodded and added another finger, which made Jaehyun gasp. He slowly started to move his fingers, frowning and waiting for Jaehyun to react so he knew he was doing this right. He pushed his fingers in a little deeper, scissoring them to get the boy ready for his cock. Jaehyun let out a soft moan and Johnny felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He pushed a third finger in next to the other two, wanting to hear that sound again. He crooked his fingers, wondering if this would affect the younger in any way. It did, because Jaehyun let out another moan.

"I told you it isn't that hard." Jaehyun said.

Johnny hummed in agreement and continued what he was doing, now feeling a little more confident than before. He leaned down and placed his lips on Jaehyun's thigh, kissing the skin a few times before sucking hard enough to leave a mark. The surprised noise Jaehyun let out was more than worth it. Johnny smirked against his skin before moving up, pressing soft kisses all over the younger's back until he reached his neck.

He sucked and bit the skin, leaving hickeys all over his neck. Johnny loved how more red and purple marks appeared on his skin, feeling proud that he was the one who did it. Jaehyun let him mark him and this somehow made things even hotter. The younger kept letting out soft moans and cries.

"Take me, baby. I want you." Jaehyun moaned out.

The older boy pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Jaehyun's clean sheets. He figured he would worry about that later, they could always sleep in Johnny's bed if they didn't feel like cleaning.

"Turn around. I want to see you." Johnny said.

Jaehyun did as he was told, moving on his back again so he could look Johnny straight into his eyes. Johnny took the bottle of lube again but Jaehyun was quick to take it from him. He looked at the younger with raised eyebrow, wondering if he did something wrong. He could see Jaehyun's cheeks becoming a bright pink colour, something he hadn't seen before.

"Let me do this for you." Jaehyun said as he squirted the lube straight onto Johnny's dick.

"What about- I mean- Don't we need a condom?" Johnny asked. Jaehyun stopped immediately, his cheeks becoming even more red.

"I- I haven't thought about that. I don't have any, do you?" he answered. Johnny shook his head. "Fuck... I'm so embarrassed." Jaehyun said, hiding his face in his hands. Something about it made Johnny lean over him, gently taking his wrists and pulling them away from his face.

"Don't be." he said, softly kissing the younger on the lips.

"Do you mind not using a condom?" Jaehyun asked, biting his lip as he continued to spread the lube over Johnny's cock.

"Don't you?" Johnny asked back and Jaehyun shook his head. "Then I'm fine with it."

"How do you want me?"

"Like this, on your back. I kinda want to kiss you while we do it."

"That- That's cute."

Johnny smiled at him, not knowing what else to say. He watched how Jaehyun pulled his legs against his chest so he had better access. He guided the tip of his cock to Jaehyun's entrance and slowly pushed in, making both of them moan in pleasure.

"Give me a few seconds, I don't think I ever had a dick as big as yours." Jaehyun said, closing his eyes.

Johnny nodded, his heart pounding in his chest when he realized he was actually having sex with another boy. He tried to hide how nervous he actually was by kissing Jaehyun over and over again. Soft kisses on his neck, his cheeks and his lips. Jaehyun saw right through him.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little." Johnny admitted.

"You don't have to be," Jaehyun said. He wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck. "Please move."

The older did as he was told, moving his hips slowly. The pleasure he felt was familiar, but it came to him in a new way. It was something completely new, something he hadn't done before. Hell, he never even thought he would do anything like this. If he had known it would feel so good he would've done it way sooner. Having sex with Jaehyun felt wonderful.

At some point Jaehyun wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist. Johnny had his hands placed on either side of Jaehyun's head. He looked into his eyes before kissing him softly, again and again until Jaehyun had enough and pulled him in for a real kiss. Johnny pushed his tongue in and explored the younger's mouth.

Once it hit him how good it felt he picked up the pace, fucking Jaehyun a little faster, making him moan a little louder. Johnny couldn't help but think how pretty the younger looked.

"Is this good?" Johnny asked after a while.

"This is more than good." Jaehyun moaned out. "Let me ride you."

Without waiting for an answer Jaehyun pushed Johnny off him. He switched their positions, now sitting on top of the older boy. He reached behind him and guided Johnny's cock to his entrance, moaning when it easily slipped inside him.

Jaehyun started to move his hips in a way that had Johnny's head spinning. He had a perfect view of the younger boy, of his amazing body and his pretty cock. Jaehyun had his hands on Johnny's chest and his lips slightly parted, eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back. He looked absolutely beautiful, even more so with his hair messy and sweat trickling down his forehead and body.

"Jaehyun- Fuck, _baby_." Johnny moaned out. He placed his hands on Jaehyun's hips. "You're so good."

"Yeah?" Jaehyun breathed out and Johnny hummed in agreement.

Johnny carefully sat up, leaning against the wall. He pulled Jaehyun in for a kiss once again, feeling how the younger wrapped his arms around his neck. He noticed how Jaehyun's legs started to tremble, his movements getting sloppy. Johnny felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close.

"Johnny, Johnny, _Johnny_." Jaehyun chanted. "I'm going to cum."

"Fuck, me too." Johnny answered. He hestitated for a second before wrapping his hand around Jaehyun's cock, giving it a few tugs and sending him over the edge. Jaehyun came all over his chest and Johnny's hand, moaning the older boy's name.

Johnny continued to thrust up into him as Jaehyun lazily kissed his neck. "Cum for me. Fill me up, baby, I want to feel it inside of me." Jaehyun whispered in his ear.

This was enough for Johnny to make him cum. With one last thrust he came deep inside of Jaehyun. He hated to admit it but this was by far the best orgasm he ever had in his life and he would definitely do it again.

Jaehyun continued to kiss his neck as he came down from his high. For a while he just sat on top of the older, sitting completely still with Johnny's cock still buried inside him. Johnny leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closing as Jaehyun placed his head on Johnny's shoulder.

After a while Jaehyun slowly climbed off him, his legs shaking from sitting in the same position for too long. Johnny watched as the younger laid down next to him, their loud breathing becoming more calm and peaceful with every minute that passed. Johnny was about to say something but Jaehyun beat him to it, not even looking up at him.

"You can go if you want." he said, taking Johnny by surprise. It didn't sound like he meant it.

Johnny just nodded and got up from the bed. He held out his hand to Jaehyun, who stared at it in confusion. "Come on. I think we could use a shower." Johnny said.

Jaehyun blinked a few times before taking the hand. He let Johnny guide him to the bathroom in silence, letting him turn the water on, wash his hair and body and even massage his shoulders. Jaehyun stayed quiet and for a while Johnny wondered if he really was that bad or if he had done something wrong. He didn't want to leave Jaehyun alone, as he was the type to take care of the other after sex.

"Jae? Are you okay?" Johnny asked when they got out of the shower. Jaehyun hummed in response. "Then can you please say something? Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it?"

"I- I just don't want you to regret it, that's all." Jaehyun admitted.

Johnny cupped both of his cheeks, making him look up at him before softly kissing his lips. "No regrets, okay?" he said,

"Okay." Jaehyun answered, the tip of his ears becoming red. "Can I borrow a shirt?" he asked as they walked towards Johnny's room. Neither of them wanted to deal with cleaning the bed.

Johnny handed him a white t-shirt and got into bed. He couldn't help but smile when Jaehyun got into bed next to him, immediately curling into his side. Johnny combed his fingers through the younger's hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"This feels nice." Jaehyun said after a while.

"Me combing my fingers through your hair?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"That too. But I mean- This. You not leaving me after having sex. It feels nice to be taken care of for once." Jaehyun admitted.

"Has no one taken care of you after sex before?" Johnny asked with a frown. Jaehyun shook his head. "Why?"

"Not really. To be really honest I only ever had one night stands before and they usually leave right after," Jaehyun said with a sigh. "Sex is great, but like I said it's nice to be taken care of. It makes me feel... _loved_."

"You are loved. I'll take care of you whenever you want me to. You shouldn't be sleeping around like that anymore."

"But why not?"

"Come to me instead. I mean- If you enjoyed it."

Hours earlier Johnny wouldn't have thought he was going to have sex with Jaehyun. The idea had popped up in his head but he never thought that it would actually happen, that he would let it happen. He thought he would regret it like Jaehyun thought, but he felt perfectly fine with what he did and he wouldn't mind doing it again. He remembered Jaehyun's words, that it didn't have to mean anything and this somehow made him feel better.

"Of course I enjoyed it. Best dick I ever had," Jaehyun said with a smile. "Best boy I ever had, actually. Although I wouldn't mind if you were a little more rough next time."

Johnny let out a laugh. "Okay, deal."

Three months had passed and Johnny was living. He still saw himself as nothing more but a guy who had sex with another guy. He didn't even tell Ten about it and he wasn't planning to do so. In fact, he hadn't told anyone about it. To the outside world he was just a straight guy, Jaehyun being the only one who knew better than that. Johnny wouldn't be surprised if people still thought he couldn't stand Jaehyun, as they barely even talked outside of their house.

Johnny thought he was perfectly fine with how things were. Summer had ended and the days were getting shorter. When he got home Jaehyun always had a cup of tea ready and a warm blanket to warm him up. The younger boy made them dinner or ordered food and after that he would sit next to Johnny on the couch, hugging him and stealing kisses.

Everything was going fine, until Johnny realized he had fucked up.

He noticed how Jaehyun had been more distant for the past week. The younger looked stressed, a bit sad even. Johnny thought the boy was just stressed about all the work and projects he had to do and wanted to do something nice to help. After exactly a week Johnny got tired of watching. He stood behind Jaehyun as the younger worked on an assignment. He massaged his shoulders and softly kissed his neck, but Jaehyun didn't want it.

"Johnny- Johnny, stop." he said. He sounded tired.

"You've been so distant for the past week. What's going on?" Johnny asked him.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Jaehyun blurted out. Johnny was surprised.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Jaehyun let out a sigh. "I wish I could say you didn't, but to be really honest you did a lot of things wrong," he started. Johnny noticed how he played with his bracelet, something he did when he was nervous. "I- I thought I knew what I was doing when we started this, you know? I don't even know how to explain it-"

"Take your time. I'd like to do what I did." Johnny said, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs.

"I- You're avoiding me outside of this house. I never expected you to act like my best friend or something, nobody has to know about the details of our sex life, but- You pretend like I don't even exist. You keep telling everyone you're straight as if you're ashamed to even breathe the same air as me." Jaehyun said.

"You said that it didn't have to mean anything. That it was just a guy having sex with another guy." Johnny answered with a frown.

"And I really fucking regret saying that. It didn't have to mean anything but damn it Johnny, that doesn't mean you can fuck me for three months and still tell everyone you're straight. I'm not your private sex slave, I'm not a toy. I have feelings too." Jaehyun looked down at the table.

"I- I'm sorry? I don't know what to say." Johnny admitted.

"It's okay. It's my own fault for getting too attached to you. I should've stopped it after the first time," Jaehyun's voice cracked. "I'm so stupid. I never even thought feelings would get involved in this and when it did I just hoped that maybe, just maybe you would finally admit to yourself that you aren't straight and see that you have feelings for me too."

Jaehyun stood up from the chair when he wasn't able to stop his tears from falling. Johnny watched in confusion as Jaehyun put his coat on, ready to leave. He quickly stood up and grabbed Jaehyun's wrist, keeping him from going away.

"Jaehyun, wait." he pleaded.

"I think I've waited long enough. I need to be away from you for a while." Jaehyun said.

Johnny let go off him and watched in defeat how he walked out the door. In the span of ten minutes Jaehyun said a lot of things and Johnny only now started to think about it. He started doubting his own feelings towards the younger. Was he in love with Jaehyun? Did he have a point? Was he being too much of an asshole? It was true that maybe he hadn't thought about Jaehyun's feelings that much.

He went to bed that night thinking Jaehyun would be back the next day. When the younger still hadn't returned home then Johnny was sure he would the day after. Johnny waited for what felt like ages. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. The more he thought about it the more he felt bad about it. He started to think that Jaehyun was right after all. He wasn't sure if friends were supposed to be that close, even if they were friends with benefits.

On the fourth day Johnny couldn't take it anymore. Jaehyun didn't text him, didn't call him and he ignored every single message Johnny sent him. He avoided the older boy at university and the fact that Johnny hadn't seen Jaehyun for four whole days was killing him.

Johnny finally decided to call Ten.

"I need your help, I fucked up big time." Johnny said as soon as the boy picked up his phone.

"If this is about that assignment I'm not helping you. I already told you to start early." Ten answered.

"I'm in love with Jaehyun." Johnny blurted out.

"Uhm, okay- Wow? So suddenly? When did that happen?" Johnny could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Actually it's not really suddenly at all. I kinda just never told you about it because my pride didn't want to hear your _'I told you so'_?" Johnny said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh my God, you total asshole. You better start talking now if you don't want me to come beat your ass." Ten threatened.

"Okay, so you know how we share the same house and all, right? I couldn't stand him at first, you know that too. I guess it all started that one night he got into bed with me?" Johnny started. "He was pretty much crying and said he didn't liked thunder but when I asked him if he was sure if it was just about that he told me some guys locked him in the janitor's closet because he was gay. Can you believe it?" Johnny huffed at the thought of it.

"Is that why you punched that guy?"

"You know about that?"

"Literally everyone knows. Now continue your story."

"Well... When I came home that day he was being all emotional and cute. He made me heart shaped pancakes because he hadn't done the dishes the day before and there weren't any other pans. Kinda starting to doubt that now, though." Johnny thought back to the heart shaped pancakes. "Anyway, that night we may or may not have had sex?"

"You did not." Ten said. "Please tell me it was only once. You literally ignore him at uni."

"More like once a day," Johnny said, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know what to do. I've been so selfish and I really messed up. He hasn't been home for four days, he won't text or call me and he does everything to avoid me at uni. I'm becoming desperate here."

"Damn Johnny I'm glad you see it yourself that you fucked up. I have no words, I can't believe you've been telling everyone you're straight while you've been fooling around with Jaehyun. That's not okay." Ten said. It almost sounded like he was offended and Johnny couldn't even blame him.

"I know, I know. I'd honestly let him yell at me all he wants, he can hit me or punch me if it means he would come back to me. I miss him so damn much. I'd do literally anything for his forgiveness and happiness." Johnny said, close to tears.

"I can't believe you really are in love with him and only realize this now," Ten said with a sigh. "Get your ass over here. It's your free day and Jaehyun isn't expecting you at uni. Do something nice for him. Buy him ice cream, maybe give him a hug."

"I'll come up with something. Thank you so much."

"You better hurry up."

Johnny hang up the phone and ran upstairs. He remembered the heart shaped balloons he had bought once but never used. He had bought it because it was the perfect way to confess to someone, but until Jaehyun he never really liked someone like that.

He took three of the balloons and blew them up with his mouth. He tied silver strings to them, the kind he normally used as a decoration on his gift wrappings. Johnny had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he took the balloons and ran down the stairs, out of the house and into his car. All he knew is that he needed to make it up to Jaehyun.

He stopped at a store and spent the money he had left on a bouquet of red roses and a teddy bear that was big enough to have his own seat in the car. Johnny tied the balloons to the bow around the bear's neck. He drove as fast as he could without getting in trouble, feeling relieved when the university building came into view.

When he parked his car he barely even managed to lock the door. He ran inside, ignoring the people who pointed and stared at him. It must've looked funny to others, maybe even foolish. A twenty-four year old boy with a huge teddy bear with heart shaped balloons in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other. Johnny bumped into his best friend once he was inside the building. He saw Jaehyun in the distance, walking with his friends.

"Hold this for me." Johnny said before Ten could even say anything, pushing the things into Ten's arms as he ran towards the younger boy. "Jaehyun!" he yelled out.

He tried his best to run as fast as possible without crashing into someone. Jaehyun and his friends turned their heads to look at him. The boy stopped walking when he saw Johnny walking into his direction. Johnny still didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what he was supposed to say once he reached Jaehyun.

So instead of saying anything Johnny cupped his cheeks with both hands and kissed him deeply, right in their university building for everyone to see. For a split second he was scared the younger boy wouldn't kiss him back, but after a few seconds he felt Jaehyun relax into the kiss. His hands slid down and he wrapped them around Jaehyun's waist, smiling into the kiss when Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Jaehyun." Johnny said when he pulled away. "I've been selfish and didn't think about your feelings at all. What I did was wrong, only thinking about my own feelings and telling everyone I'm straight when I'm not. You can yell at me, you can hit me or punch me, as long as you come back home. I can't stand the emptiness in the house and missing you for four days was driving me insane." he said.

Ten walked up to them with the stuff Johnny bought. The older boy let go off Jaehyun and took the things from his best friend, holding it out to Jaehyun and hoping that he would at least take it, even if he was going to reject him.

"Johnny..." Jaehyun said. Much to Johnny's joy he took the bear and roses from him, a small smile on his face. "I don't want to yell at you or hurt you. This is already more than enough for me."

Everyone around them was suddenly awfully quiet. People stopped walking and were listening to whatever Johnny and Jaehyun had to say to each other. They were way too interested in Johnny's love confession, but Johnny didn't care. He was doing what felt right for once.

"I feel awful. I feel like I was acting like one of those heterosexual dudebros who was too afraid to be with another man. I didn't even think about how you might've felt. I didn't even know how I felt myself until I realized I messed up." Johnny said.

"Then how do you feel?" Jaehyun asked quietly.

"I'm in love with you." Johnny said. He was suddenly very aware of the silence around them, but the smile on Jaehyun's face was more than worth it.

"Are you really confessing to me around all these people?"

"You bet I am. I want to go on dates with you, hold your hand as we watch the stars, buy you ice cream and watch movies in bed, the kind where halfway through the movie we pay more attention to each other than the movie. I want to tell you I love you before you go to sleep, when you leave to uni, when you're upset or just when we're happy," Johnny said, almost out of breath after he said it. "Just please come home. I miss you."

Jaehyun's smile grew even wider and before Johnny even knew it he was pulled into a tight hug, for as far this was possible with the stuff Jaehyun had in his hands. Johnny smiled back at him and kissed his nose.

"I missed you too, you know." Jaehyun admitted. "Will you take me back home as your boyfriend?"

"Gladly. I'll wait for you in the library. Come find me when you're free."

"I will."

Jaehyun gave him a last kiss and waved him bye before walking off with his friends. The people who had been watching them now started to mind their own business again. The confession was over, there was nothing more to see. Johnny watched as Jaehyun walked away until he was out of view. He forgot Ten was even there until the boy stood right next to him, grinning widely.

"Shut it, Ten." Johnny said.

"I didn't even say anything." Ten defended himself.

"Before you say anything." Johnny stuck his togue out, making Ten laugh.

"I'm proud of you, though. I never thought you would be this cheesy, especially when it comes to a guy." Ten said as they started to walk towards the library.

"Who cares if it's a girl or a guy, I'm in love with him and I'll treat him just like how I'd treat anyone I'd fall in love with." Johnny answered with a shrug.

"It's been a while, huh?" Ten asked.

Johnny hummed in response. It was true, his last relationship ended over three years ago and it didn't last for longer than four months. From that moment on he had never really been in love with anyone until Jaehyun. Even then he had never felt so much for someone before. Compared to what he was feeling now, the other times he thought he was in love now seemed like nothing more but a silly crush.

Ten and Johnny sat in the library for about two hours. They talked and studied some until Jaehyun entered the room a little over five in the afternoon. The younger looked around for a while and when he found Johnny a smile appeared on his face.

"I think I'm gonna go now. Have fun." Ten said, giving him a wink as he walked away.

"I can't believe you carried all of this around." Johnny said when Jaehyun reached his table. Jaehyun just smiled.

"I kinda really wanted to brag a little about how you confessed to me. I hope you don't mind." he said, sitting down on Johnny's lap.

Johnny thought back to when Jaehyun did this when they were still working on their project, when he didn't think he was into guys yet. The day he started thinking about how it would be like to be with another boy.

"I don't mind at all." he said, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's waist.

"Do you need to work on your assignment or can we go home?" Jaehyun asked him.

"We can go home." Johnny answered.

Once they were home Jaehyun put the roses in a vase and the teddy bear got a spot on a chair in the corner of the living room. They ordered pizza since neither of them was in the mood to cook. And when they were in bed later that night Johnny couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. He paid more attention to Jaehyun than to the movie, just like he had said when he confessed to him.

"Jaehyun." Johnny said after a while. Jaehyun immediately looked up at him. Johnny smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, taking Jaehyun by surprise.

"What was that for?" Jaehyun asked, hiding his face in the crook of Johnny's neck.

"Just because. Can't I kiss my boyfriend?" Johnny said.

"Oh my God, you're terrible. You're so cheesy, I never thought you'd be like this." Jaehyun said. Johnny nodded, an amused smile on his face.

"Oh, absolutely. I'm totally horrible." he agreed. Jaehyun shifted so that he was on top of him, kissing Johnny again.

"The worst." Jaehyun said inbetween kisses.

"I missed you so much." Johnny said, gently combing his fingers through Jaehyun's hair.

"Me or my body?" Jaehyun asked jokingly.

"You. Everything about you. Your shy smile when I say something cheesy, your laugh when I do something stupid, the way your eyes look in the morning sunlight after you wake up. I missed how cheeky you are, how shy you can get and how sweet and adorable you are. I love how the house feels more warm and cozy when you're here." Johnny said, smiling when he noticed how Jaehyun tried to hide in embarrassment. "And how you give me the most stupid subtle hints to get me to understand you like me." Johnny continued.

"Shut up." Jaehyun muttered against his neck, making Johnny laugh.

"We're both stupid, though. But now that I think back to it, those heart shaped pancakes were really sweet." Johnny said teasingly.

"Oh my God, I told you there were no other pans available because I didn't do the dishes the day before." Jaehyun answered, trying to hide his face even more.

"We literally have a shit load of pans in the kitchen. Your argument is invalid."

"Will you ever stop making me feel embarrassed?"

"Never," Johnny kissed the top of his head. "Even though I don't think it's embarrassing. It's cute."

"Shut it."

"Hmm, nope."

Jaehyun finally looked up at him, the smile on his face bigger than Johnny had ever seen. He sat up straight, straddling Johnny's lap and pulling the boy up to kiss him. Johnny's arms found their way around Jaehyun's waist, holding him close as they kissed. Jaehyun's hands moved to Johnny's cheeks and he deepened the kiss. His tongue was prodding against Johnny's bottom lip, making the boy part his lips to let his tongue in.

"Two can play this game, baby." Jaehyun whispered in his ear after he pulled away. He started kissing Johnny's jaw, his neck and shoulder. Jaehyun looked at him with a smirk before sucking on his skin, on a place it would be almost impossible to hide.

"Since when is this a game?" Johnny asked in an amused voice.

"Since now," Jaehyun said. "I can feel your boner."

Johnny smiled at him and pushed him back on the bed without a warning, changing their positions so that he was the one sitting on top of Jaehyun. He pushed his hands under the younger's shirt and pinched his nipples. Jaehyun let out a soft moan.

"I can feel yours too, you know." Johnny whispered in his ear.

"So do you want to play?" Jaehyun asked, smiling and biting his lip. "Or didn't you miss my body?"

"You know I did," Johnny said. He took place inbetween Jaehyun's legs and lifted his shirt up. "I missed your amazing body so much." Johnny started kissing him all over his stomach. "And you know I'd never say no to playing with you." he said with a wink.

"Good, because I'm a horny boy and I haven't even touched myself these past four days." Jaehyun said. Johnny pressed a kiss to his clothed erection, making the younger let out a whine.

"I want to try something new." Johnny then said.

"What is it?" Jaehyun asked, looking at him in curiosity.

"Turn around."

Jaehyun turned to lay on his stomach, waiting for Johnny to do something. Johnny took his place again between Jaehyun's legs and pulled his underwear down. He pressed soft kisses to the boy's thighs which soon turned into biting and sucking.

"What are you gonna do?" Jaehyun asked impatiently.

"Hand me the lube." Johnny said, ignoring his boyfriend's question.

The younger handed him the strawberry flavoured lube with a pout. Johnny just smiled at him before spreading Jaehyun's legs a little wider. He removed the cap from the small bottle of lube and squirted some of it right in Jaehyun's crack, making the younger shiver. Johnny then spread his asscheeks and gently pushed one finger inside of him.

"You said you wanted to try something new, you've already done this plenty of times before." Jaehyun whined out.

"Be patient, love. You're so needy." Johnny said.

He pushed a second finger in and slowly started to move them, crooking his fingers and stretching the younger. He decided to give Jaehyun a little surprise when he least expected it. He contunued to pump his fingers in and out for a while, enjoying the soft moans his boyfriend let out. After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out. Jaehyun was about to say something but Johnny quickly shut him up by replacing his fingers with his tongue.

 _"Oh my God."_ Jaehyun moaned out.

If Johnny didn't have his tongue in Jaehyun's ass he would've said something. Instead he decided to push one of his fingers back in next to his tongue. It was absolutely disgusting, spit trickling down his chin and the taste of strawberry flavoured lube on his lips. It was messy and Johnny had no idea if he was even doing it right, but Jaehyun seemed to enjoy it so he continued.

"Feels so good." Jaehyun said.

Johnny pulled his tongue out and licked his lips before spitting on Jaehyun's hole. He watched how his saliva mixed with the lube and licked it back up, making an absolutely gross slurping sound. He continued to do this until he decided he wanted to play with his boyfriend in a different way.

"Why did you stop?" Jaehyun asked, letting out a whine. Johnny ignored his question. He pulled his own pyjama pants and underwear off. He was now completely naked, his erection standing up proudly against his stomach. He pulled Jaehyun closer so that his ass was up in the air, making Jaehyun let out a yelp in surprise. Johnny squirted some more lube on his cock and spread it with his hand.

"I wanted to play in a different way," Johnny said as he guided his cock towards Jaehyun's entrance, pushing in slowly. "Level three of the game we're playing."

Jaehyun moaned so loudly that Johnny almost got worried that the neighbours might've heard them. It wasn't like he actually cared, but he realized their neighbours definitely heard them when he heard loud music coming from the room that was connected to their shared bedroom. This was followed by loud banging noises, nearly giving Jaehyun a heart attack.

"You okay, baby?" Johnny asked. Jaehyun let out a groan but nodded anyway.

"What the fuck is their problem," he asked. "It's not our fault that their crusty asses never have sex."

Johnny let out a snort. He then started to move his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of Jaehyun, making the boy moan once more. They kept going, trying to ignore the music and the banging noises that stopped every now and then only to return a minute later. Johnny only thrusted harder in an attempt to block out the noise, much to Jaehyun's joy. He let out a groan when the sound became too annoying.

"I just want to fuck my boyfriend in peace." Johnny said angrily. Jaehyun let out a laugh, sounding completely out of breath from their agressive fucking.

"We could always change our game up a bit." Jaehyun suggested.

"Oh? I'm listening." Johnny answered, stilling his movements.

"Fuck me against the wall. Annoy our neighbours a little more." Jaehyun said.

"I like the way you think." Johnny said. He pulled out of Jaehyun and got up from the bed. He watched as his boyfriend turned around and shamelessly checked him out. His hairless legs, his pretty cock, his stomach and how his shirt was pulled up, his neck that was covered in hickeys and his beautiful face. His cheeks were pink, lips red and swollen and his eyes were shining in the moonlight.

Jaehyun got up from the bed as well, pulling the t-shirt he was wearing over his head. He smirked at Johnny and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Johnny easily lifted him up, his hands moving to Jaehyun's ass as the boy wrapped his legs around his waist.

Johnny pushed his boyfriend up against the wall and guided his cock to Jaehyun's entrance again, pushing in without any warning. He started thrusting up, fucking Jaehyun hard and fast. He noticed the way Jaehyun bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from moaning. Johnny wasn't satisfied with this and tried his best to fight the right angle. He knew he found that special spot when Jaehyun let out another loud moan.

"Good boy. You can be loud, it's okay." Johnny whispered in his ear.

Jaehyun threw his head back against the wall in pleasure. He let out moan after moan, getting louder everytime Johnny picked up the pace. Johnny was sucking on the skin of his neck, leaving more and more marks.

"Johnny, fuck- _Johnny!_ " Jaehyun moaned out. "Wrap your hand around my neck."

"You want me to choke you?" Johnny asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Jaehyun answered. "Please, Johnny. _Please._ "

"Fuck, okay." Johnny said. He was surprised by Jaehyun's request, never thought the boy would be interested in these kind of things. He brought one of his hands up to Jaehyun's neck, wrapping his fingers around it and softly squeezing the sides.

The younger let out a noise that Johnny couldn't quite place. He closed his eyes and moved his hand to wrap it around his own neglected cock. Johnny pressed kisses to his jaw as he thrusted up into him. Their neighbours had given up on trying to make them stop. The music was turned off and the banging noises had stopped as well. The only sounds in the room were the couple's moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"I'm gonna cum," Jaehyun moaned out. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He moved his hand a little quicker and a few seconds later he came all over his chest with a loud moan.

"Such a pretty boy," Johnny said, feeling the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm so close. Gonna fill you up real good."

Jaehyun continued to let out soft moans, probably feeling oversensitive by how Johnny was still hitting his prostate on every single thrust. He lazily kissed Johnny's neck, up to his jaw and his lips. He bit down on Johnny's bottom lip and softly tugged on it, smiling as he let go off it. Johnny threw his head back as he came, loudly moaning out his boyfriend's name.

They stood like that for a while, catching their breath. When they finally came down from their high Johnny lifted the younger boy off his cock. Jaehyun almost fell when his feet his the ground if it wasn't for Johnny holding him tightly.

"I got you." he whispered in Jaehyun's ear. "Bath?" Jaehyun nodded.

Johnny carried his boyfriend to the bathroom, holding him in his arms as he waited for the bath tub to fill itself with warm water. Once it was full he helped Jaehyun to get into the tub and sat down behind him, letting out a satisfied sigh when the warm water touched his skin. They sat in the bath tub for a while, enjoying the silence. Johnny washed Jaehyun's hair and massaged his shoulders. It was relaxing, until the doorbell rang.

"Who has the audicity to ring our doorbell at midnight." Johnny said with a groan, ignoring the sound.

"Either the neighbours or a murderer." Jaehyun answered.

"Both of them can fuck off. I'm not opening the door." Johnny wrapped his arms around Jaehyun and the person who rang the doorbell seemed to have given up. Until they tried again a few seconds later.

"Johnny," Jaehyun whined out. "Please just open the door. I don't think they will be leaving anytime soon."

"But what if it's an actual murderer."

"Bring a weapon, you coward."

A minute later Johnny was walking down the stairs, wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama pants and his hair still wet. He had a baseball bat in his hand as he slowly walked towards the front door. He turned the light on next to the front door and tried to see who it was, but he wasn't able to see anything. He helt onto the bat tightly as he opened the door, feeling relieved when it was just his neighbour.

"Good evening." Johnny greeted him, hiding the baseball bat behind the door so his neighbour wouldn't think he was a coward.

"Good evening, mister Seo." the old man greeted him back. He didn't look very amused.

"Can I help you?" Johnny asked, eyebrows raised.

"Actually, yes," his neighbour started. "It would be appreciated if you could keep the volume down when me and my wife are trying to sleep. I don't need to hear the sins you and that boy are committing."

"Excuse me? I don't think quite I understand what you mean with 'sins'." Johnny answered.

"Don't you know? Homosexuality is a sin. It's not right to be with another man." the old man spoke. Johnny couldn't believe his ears.

"If you don't like me and my boyfriend living next to you then I'd suggest you move away." he said.

"Mister Seo, you are a goodlooking young man, I'm sure there are many girls who would love to date you. You don't need that boy, I know you've been with girls before. It started when he moved in, he turned you gay." his neighbour continued. Every word he spoke only annoyed Johnny even more. The worst was that this man probably actually believed that whatever he was saying was a good thing to do.

"First of all, that boy has a name, use it. Second of all you don't turn someone gay. You were either born like that or you weren't. I'm happy with how things are, thank you." Johnny said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Don't you want to get married, though? Have children?" the man asked, completely ignoring Johnny's words.

"I'm twenty-four. I'm still in university and marriage isn't really something that's on my mind right now and neither are kids. But if me and Jaehyun are still together in a few years and have our lives figured out, and I really hope we will be, I will definitely marry him and maybe adopt a kid." Johnny explained calmly.

"That's your choice. Just remember that it's wrong to share a bed with another man. It's not good for you. You should be with a woman, using another man for pleasure is wrong." his neighbour said.

"I really tried to be polite but what me and Jaehyun do in the bedroom, our sexlife, is none of your business and I do not wish to talk with you about this. You are an ignorant old man and I'm gonna stop this conversation right here. Again, if you disagree with me and my boyfriend living next to you I think it would be better if you moved." Johnny said, ready to close the door. "Don't you know? Life is much more fun when you don't stick your nose in other people's lives."

Johnny closed the door without waiting for an answer, locking it before walking back upstairs. He left the baseball bat next to the door. If his neighbour wasn't going to leave Johnny would _make_ him leave. He'd threaten him with the baseball bat if he had to. Not that he would actually use it, though. Johnny didn't like using violence.

"Unbelievable," Johnny said when he entered the bathroom again. "We have a homophobic neighbour."

He took his pyjama pants back off and got back into the bath tub, smiling to himself when he noticed there were more bubbles than before. Jaehyun shifted so his boyfriend could take his place behind him once again.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jaehyun said softly, leaning back into Johnny's chest.

"You heard?" Johnny asked. Jaehyun hummed in response.

"You handled it really well, Johnny. I think if I was the one who opened the door I wouldn't know what to say. I think I would've cried in front of him. I'm sensitive." he said.

"I know you are, even if you try and pretend like you're not. Did you hear everything?" Johnny asked.

"I did. I- I'm glad I met you. I'm glad I was being an annoying and cheeky piece of shit. You make me feel so loved." Jaehyun said with a smile, leaning his head back so Johnny could give him a kiss.

"Yeah, me too. I really want this to last. Even though I really do feel sorry about treating you like that." Johnny said. Jaehyun let out a groan.

"Stop feeling sorry already. What you did for me was more than enough for me to forgive you. Besides, I was the one who approached you in the first place." Jaehyun said.

"Okay, okay. I just can't stop wondering when I even got feelings for you." Johnny said, changing the subject. "Like, it's not like it suddenly changed. At least it didn't feel like that. I think it has always been there and Ten was right."

"What did Ten say?" Jaehyun asked curiously.

"He kept teasing me by saying I only 'hated' you because I actually had a crush on you." Johnny answered, making Jaehyun laugh.

"I usually don't even try anything with 'straight' guys but you're just so goodlooking. And I noticed the way you looked at me." Jaehyun said.

"I'm glad you did, though. You're honestly so wonderful." Johnny pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh no, not again. Those cheesy words really make me feel weak and all warm on the inside." Jaehyun said, hiding his face in his hands.

"You're beautiful, Jaehyun," Johnny said teasingly. "Absolutely gorgeous. Adorable, my sweet little baby boy." He pressed kisses all over Jaehyun's red face.

They finally decided to get out of bath after that. Johnny was still teasing his boyfriend and Jaehyun couldn't stop himself from giggling like a young boy in love. Johnny carried him to his bedroom- their shared bedroom, feeling all warm and happy with how his t-shirt looked way too big on Jaehyun. It did something to his heart that he couldn't quite place.

Jaehyun was clinging onto him in bed, humming a song while drawing hearts on Johnny's chest with his finger. The covers were pulled up far enough so that only Jaehyun's head was poking out from underneath them. Johnny had one of his arms wrapped around Jaehyun and his free hand was combing through the boy's hair. He was smiling, lovingly looking down at his boyfriend who was still humming his favourite song.

"You're so lovely." Johnny whispered. Jaehyun pretended like he didn't hear him, kept humming the song, but Johnny saw the smile on his face. "I love you." he blurted out. Jaehyun immediately looked up at him.

"So soon?" Jaehyun asked him. Johnny shot him an apologetic smile.

"Please, I've loved you for longer than just today. I didn't mean to say it so easily, though. Didn't want to scare you, I'm sorry. It just happened, I don't know why I said it and-" Jaehyun shut him up by kissing him softly.

"I'm just surprised. I didn't know you were that deeply in love with me." Jaehyun admitted.

"I didn't realize myself until today. You know once I realize my true feelings I can't hold back anymore. You have no idea how I'm feeling right now." Johnny answered.

"I think I have an idea of how you feel," Jaehyun said, kissing Johnny's hand. "I think that maybe I love you a little as well."

"Just a little?"

"A little too much."

Jaehyun moved a little so that he could give Johnny a proper kiss. They were both smiling like crazy but still managed to make it work. The thought of their homophobic neighbour was completely gone from their minds. Neither of them thought about anything else but their love, the sweet kiss they shared. Their fingers intertwined and Jaehyun pulled away.

"So is it game over or do you want to go for another round?" he asked, biting his lip. Johnny immediately changed their positions, pushing his boyfriend back down on the bed with a smile.

"Play again," he said as he pulled Jaehyun's shirt over his head. "Definitely play again."

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite happy with this one but enjoy anyway!


End file.
